Firestar's Random Quest
by Lianapaw
Summary: WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF BLUESTAR IS CRAZY? IF FIRESTAR SOUNDS LIKE HIS MOM? FIND OUT!


Firestar ( in his dreams ): Noooooo! I'm seeing random cats randomly running away from their random home! SOS!

Bluestar: umm... Cats don't know what SOS is.

Firestar: I DONT CARE! I DEMAND YOU TO TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!

Bluestar: ... well, that's Skyclan, a random fifth clan that we didn't tell you about, because we thought that you would be mad that we didn't tell you about it.

Firestar: ...ummm first of all that makes no sense in all of Starclan's sense ,which is weird because Starclan never makes any sense. They always talk in their riddles.

Bluestar: ( says dramatically ) Anyway, Starclan is sending you, on a journey, to recreate Skyclan into the clan they once were a long time ago, and have you lose a life! Duhn, duhn, DUHN! ( Bluestar screamed out the last word, and passed out )

Firestar: woah woah woah woah, WOAH. So your saying that Starclan is asking me to go on an epic journey to save this random clan who is basically DEAD.

Bluestar: ( wakes up ) THAT'S CORRECT! YOUR A GENIUS!

Firestar: OKEE-DOKEE! ... Can I take Sandy with me? ( big eyes )

Bluestar: yaaaahhhh... Whatever. And never do that face to me, AGAIN!

( BACK AT THE THUNDERCLAN CAMP )

Firestar: (Firestar runs into the camp and yowls )

Thunderclan! I need to talk to you.

All: okay

Firestar: I need to go on this epic journey to save a random clan called skyclan that starclan told me about.

( akward silence )

Mousefur: ( whispers to Longtail ) we need a medicine cat for Firestar.

Cinderpelt: Hurtful! ( sobs )

( more akward silence )

Firestar: NO! I'M SERIOUS!

Ferncloud: YOU'RE LEAVING ON A EPIC JOURNEY WHEN I. HAVE KITS!

Firestar: uuuuhhh... You never left the nursery the second you were made a warrior. So if I had to leave a time when you didn't have kits, then... That's just impossible.

Ferncloud: true, but false.

Firestar: uuuuuummmmmm...

Dustpelt: Don't you DARE question meh mate you dumb dawg!

Sootpaw: DOG! THERE'S A DOG IN THE CAMP! DUCK IN COVER! DUCK AND COVER! Wait, wrong drill. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ( run around the camp in circles, and suddenly remembers something ) Today's Sunday, CHICK-FIL-A IS CLOSED! THE WORLD'S GONNA END! ( runs out of the camp screaming )

Mousefur: I think we need a medicine cat for him instead of Firestar.

Cinderpelt: Still hurtful!

Mousefur: Whatever.

Longtail: Ya dawg he doesn't even no what a chicken is!

Mousefur: Yah! And the cat who's typing this story doesn't even no how to spell "no"

Lianapaw ( boss ): Well, you don't no either!

Mousefur: Whatever.

Firestar: Moving on. Sandstorm, will you come with on the journey?

Sandstorm: So you ACTUALLY love meeeeeee Fireeeeeee? YAH!

( after many moon of traveling )

Firestar: THOSE KITS WERE THROWING ROCKS AT ME AGAIN!

Sandstorm: calm down Firestar! You sound like your mother!

Firestar: you don't know my mother, and neither do i.

Sandstorms: I DON'T CARE! YOU STIL SOUND LIKE HER!

Fierstar：Whatever

( Firestar goes walking in the woods )

( rustling )

Firestar: _i can see those kits! I_'_ll give them a surprise! _

Cherry and Boris ( kits talking to each other ): Hey is that coo-coo guy here?

Firestar: ( leaps out from the behind of a thorn bush, blocking the only entrance out of gorge. ) I don't think he's here.

Cherry: I told you he wasn't here!

Firestar: who wasn't here?

Boris: the weird guy,moony, that looks at the stars.

Firestar: i must find him.

Firestar and Sandstorm found Moony and their talking to him: why do you look at the stars, Mooney.

Moony: my moms mom was a member of Skyclan, and don't call me by that mean name those kits call me ,my name is Sky ,my mother preserved the memory of skyclan through his awesomeness.

(Firestar and Sandstorm look blankly)

Sky: me

Firestar and Sandstorm: ooooohhhhhhh

Sky: that's why the greatest cat in the world worships Skyclan.

(Firestar and Sandstorm look blank again)

Sky: seriously because now its just insulting.

Sandstorm: So, now I'm confused. Sky, so your grandmommy was part of Skyclan, and so... When you're looking at the stars, you think you are looking at Starclan, right?

Sky: Yup.

Sandstorm: So, do you know any other cats who were descended from Skyclan?

Sky: Why the burritos are you asking me this!

Sandstorm：Yah, well...

Firestar: Yah well we are here to recreate Skyclan... ( 10 hours later ) So, we are looking for more cats to join this Skyclan.

Sky: Whew! I thought you were never gonna stop talking!

Firestar: Show some respect!

Sky: yah yah, I know some cats that were descended from Skyclan...

The End


End file.
